This invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly concerns an all purpose fishing box particularly suited for use by kids goin' fishin'.
There are many specialized and all purpose boxes designed for experienced anglers to carry their rods, reels, baits, tools, food and drink. In order to meet the needs of the experienced angler, these boxes are generally large and heavy and far more elaborate than the needs of a typical kid at a fishin' hole. Nevertheless, despite their complexity and size, the experienced angler's boxes are not suited to meet the needs of the young angler.
A kid wants a fishing box that says he is a fisherman, not a carpenter or a plumber. A kid needs a fishing box that carries not only his fishing gear but also that all important snack essential to every successful fishing excursion. And it is especially important that the cookies or sandwich are separated from the cold drink so that they will be kept crisp and tasty and especially so that neither the dry foods nor the cold foods are co-mingled with the baits so as to ruin a fisherman's appetite.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a fishing box especially suited for use in a kid's trip to the fishin' hole. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fishing box which, by its outer configuration, tells the neighborhood that a kid is goin' fishin'. Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing box which has a thermal compartment suitable for storing cold foods and beverages such as a can of pop. Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing box which provides a separate compartment for dry foods such as a sandwich or cookies. A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing box adapted to carry a telescoping fishing rod and reel. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fishing box which has a separately covered tray for holding lures, baits and the like. Perhaps more importantly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fishing box in which the cold foods compartment is separated from the dry foods compartment by a tackle tray sealed from the food compartments. And it is an object of this invention to provide a fishing box in which the dry and cold food compartments are separated by not only the tackle tray but also by a space accommodating the rod so as to further assure that the cold foods remain cold, the dry foods remain dry, the tackle remains untangled and none of them begin to smell like the other.